


Books and Their Covers

by Five_seas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Books, F/M, Fanart, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_seas/pseuds/Five_seas
Summary: Nesta: You should have given me this book sooner.Cassian: Yes, well, you do tend to judge them by their covers a lot. I assumed you wouldn't care for this one either.Fanart.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Books and Their Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this series or the characters.
> 
> But if you do get inspired to write something using the image, please feel free to tag me so that I can scream about it from the rooftops.


End file.
